The invention relates to a method and system for transmitting user data via a dialled connection in a radio communication network according to the preamble of the independent claims.
The communication pattern of a push-to-talk service doesn't allow its implementation in a GSM (2G) or GPRS (2.5G) network, neither circuit switched (CS) nor packet switched (PS) domain, in an efficient and performant way. While the performance in the CS domain would be sufficient in terms of call setup and delay, the consumption of air interface resources would be enormously high. The PS domain features would allow efficient use of resources, especially at the air interface, but the resulting performance would not be able to reach those of the CS domain in terms of delay and call setup time.